Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8(-5-5r)+2(7r+10)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{-5-5r}{)} + 2(7r+10) $ $ {40+40r} + 2(7r+10) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 40+40r + {2(}\gray{7r+10}{)} $ $ 40+40r + {14r+20} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {40r + 14r} + {40 + 20}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {54r} + {40 + 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {54r} + {60}$ The simplified expression is $54r+60$